We are studying the acoustic physiology and the physiology of brain analysis of acoustic signals in echolocating bats. Specifically we are engaged in studies of the anatomy and physiology of the inner ear, especially of the innervation and output of the hair cells; the physiology of the acoustic interpretation centers of the brain; and the function of the cerebellum in coordinating orientation and navigation activity in bats.